Lost in your eyes, Found in your heart
by fluffyluver666
Summary: HIATUS Kagome And Inuyasha Are Best Friends And in love . Both are to scared to tell the other. Inu tries to get his mind off Kagome by dating Kikyo, which only causes more problems. Will they stay friends forever? Or be so much more?
1. Prologue

**Lost In Your Eyes, Found In Your Heart,**

_i won't let you down,_

_yeah, i will always be around,_

_and even if you turn your back on me,_

_I'll stay, and hold you up,_

_'cuz all you need is just a friend, _

_like me who cares,_

_and don't want nothin for it,_

_**I wont let you down - Duke Squad**_

**Heyyy guys, those of you who recognise me, its because i wrote another story a long time ago, called Popular For a Month and got alot of hate mail when i stopped updating, im sorry for that guys but i guess i just couldnt get back into it, I'm also sorry if the same thing happens to this one, but i promiss im going to try my best to update whenever i can. considering i have no life, that shouldn't take to long. :P**

**And Sadly, no, I don't own inuyasha. Or the duke squad...**

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are the best of friends, inseperable. Neither one of them know

that the other is completely in love with one another, so they go about their own lifes day to day, scared to ruin their friendship. Shit happens. Anyways, even I don't know completely whats gonna happen, I'm going along with it. So, read on.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Guess who!" screamed a happy young girl, only 17 years of age, while comming up behind a boy, putting her hands over his eyes.

"Considering the fact that you're the only one who would actually scream in my ears, even if you already know there extra sensitive, I'm going to guess its Kagome." sighed the boy.

Kagome frowned. "Well im glad you're happy to see me". She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a puppy dog pout.

"I am happy to see your loud self, Kaggy. And don't do that you know i can't resist your pouts!" joked the amber-eyed cutie.

"i know" smiled Kagome, "why do u think i do them so much Yashie?". Inuyasha sighed, then chuckled. "You sure are one of a kind Kags," he stated, while pulling her into a friendly hug and kissing the top of her head. She hugged him back, taking in the refreshing sent of his axe.

"You know what?" she grinned. "You smell." Kagome then took off, laughing the whole way, while Inuyasha stood there, dumbfounded. He lifted his arm and sniffed his armpit. "I DO NOT!" he grinned and chased after her, yelling. " Maybe it was just you're breath blowing back in your face!" At his comment she grinned even wider, then turned around and blew in his face softly. Considering he was a half dog demon, she knew he would hate it. Dogs always hate it.

Inuyasha scrunched up his noseand pouted. "Kags, common you know i hate that". Kagome smiled, stopped and kissed the tip of his nose while it was still crinkled. "Common let's go find Miroku, its been more then five minuts since lunch started, he's probably already had a beat down. We need to make sure he's ok."

As if on que(sp?), the two best friends heard somone scream. "HENTAII! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The two laughed and ran to the source of the noise.

When they finally got there, they were just intime to witness the final blow, and saw their friend Miroku on the ground, unconcious, with a brown-haired, very angry, 18 year old girl standing above him.

"I see we're in a good mood today, Sango". Giggled Kagome. Sango looked over, finally noticing they we're there and ran up to them, giving Kagome a hug. Inuyasha felt a tiny rummbling in his throat, but when the two girls looked at him, with weird looks on the faces, he stopped.

"uh...cough...i needed to cough..." He thought up lamely. The two women shrugged at him, and rolled there eyes. He's so weird somtimes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Alright guys, thats the prologuee :)**

**hope you likeedd it! lol but i was too excited to put this story out then to write more, haha. So yeah, R&R please, it would be greatly appreciated. and i Promise the next chapter will be longer, this is just the prologue.**

**anyways, here, ill give you the ages. Some of these people might not even be in the story, like i said, i dont know yet haha, so ill just give them ages just incase.**

**Kagome; 17,**

**Inuyasha; 18**

**Sango; 18,**

**Miroku; 18**

**Kikyo; 17**

**Naraku; 18**

**Shippo; 16**

**Kouga; 17**

**Ayame; 16**

**Sota; 15**

**Kohaku; 15**

**Rin; 15**

**Kanna; 15**

**Sesshomaru; 20**

**Kagura; 21**

**Jakotsu; 17**

**If theres anymore, or even somone else you want in the story, then review it :) and tell me how old they think they should be. no im not putting parents, they'll be in the story but who cares how old they are. there old. kay:P**

**Anyways, thats it, thats all folks, review and ill write. :)**

**Gracias,**

**Amanda-0x,**

**A.K.A Fluffyluver666...(even though i might change my penname...im not even a sesshy fan anymore...haha :P)**

**xOx **


	2. The evil dog monster!

**Lost In Your Eyes, Found In Your Heart,**

_you don't know how much_

_you mean to me,_

_whenever your down, _

_you know that you can lean on me,_

_no matter the situation,_

_boy, im gon' hold you down._

_**hold you down - Jlo ft. Fat Joe**_

**Heyyy guys, This is the 1st chapterr :) hope you like it, haha ima try and write as much as possible before i post them so even if someday i do get madd writers block, i'll still keep posting. So don't get mad, im trying:D and im thinking of you guys. lol besides, i need to get my mind off of alot of things going on, so this is perfect :P .**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The gang was sitting under their favorit tree, waiting for the other three members to get there. Miroku was trying to appologize to Sango for earlier, while she just ate quietly and ignored him, looking mighty pissed off. Inuyasha and Kagome were ingaged in conversation about who could out-eat who in a contest.

"Hey losers, your god has arrived." sung a very cocky boy, with long hair put in a high ponytail and clear blue eyes.

"You mean Jhonny Depp came to OUR school?!" shouted Sango and Kagome in unison, just to anger the narcisistic teen.

"Oh, ha-ha" said Kouga sarcasticly, rolling his eyes, while the other members laughed. Kouga gave them an evil glare and they all stopped, biting there toungs to try to stop laughing. Inuyasha let out another small chuckle. "Haha...stupid.." was his way-late reply to the earlier joke.

"Oh Yashie, you're so slow" grinned a happy Kagome. The hanyou grinned widely.

"So anyways, hows everyone today?" asked a young girl with bright red hair pulled up in two pigtails on top of her head(she and the 3rd missing member showed up with Kouga).

"I'm great, math class is finally over for today! I hate math, and I'm so bad at it!" replied a frustrated Kagome. "Why can't that class be replaced with like...chocolate eating class?"

"Beacause that's a stupid idea, that's why." said Jakotsu as he shook his head at her, smiling to show he was only kidding.**(AN: didn't know He would be the third member huh:D truthfully, neither did I until his name came up on screen. but i am starting to get a better idea of what it'l be about. :P )**

Kagome anime sweat-dropped. "Thanks for that." she sighed, then laughed. The rest started laughing too. God this group was retarded, and they loved every minut of it.

They continued eating there lunch until everyone was finished, then they started playing a childish game of tag. Jakotsu was it first, and for some strange reason, though no one noticed, he was only going after the guys.

Finally he got kouga, and Kouga started running around like a loonatic, this game went on until they got a visit.

A girl wearing a short pink skirt, more makeup then they carry in cosmetic stores, and a tight white tubtop showing a bunch of cleavage walked up to them. The group turned and looked at her, then went back to their game, except Kagome who looked and glared at her. Kags knew this girl had a huge crush on Inuyasha.

"What do you want Kikyo." growled Kagome. "Can't you see we're having fun, do you have to come ruin it?"

Kikyo looked innocently at Kagome. "I was only comming to see Yashie," she said. Inuyasha walked up to her.

"Hey kikyo, how are you?" Asked Inuyasha, boredly, he didnt want to be rude though. Kagome did. "Buzz off no one wants you here." Kags stated, rolling her eyes.

"Kagome don't be mean. Sorry Kikyo, I'll talk to you later." Inuyasha said politely.

Kikyo smiled at him, nodded and waved then left, while throwing one glare at Kagome.

"How can you even TALK to her?! She's like a walking STD!" yelled Kagome furiously. Inuyasha sighed. "She's not THAT bad Kaggy, just give her a chance." Kagome Glared at him then turned around and went back to her friends, who were watching them closely.

"Ooh fab! Darling that was like a soap opera!" screeched Jakotsu. Kagome looked at him weirdly and he corrected himself. "cough...you're totally overreacting...Kikyo's hot..cough"

he said quickly, with shifty eyes.

Sango laughed. "You are so. gay." She said giggling, while the rest of the group joined in.

Jakotsu only stuck out his toung at them.

Later that day, after everyones classes we're over, the gang was all headin to their cars and gettin ready to drive to Sangos house.

Sango owned a large mansion with her brother, because her parents, who were both very wealthy doctors, died a few years back and gave their inheritance to their children.

"So. what should we do?" Asked Inuyasha, once everyone was inside the house. Kagome laughed. "Only you could be in a mansion and be bored Inu" she smiled.

Inu grinned widly then picked Kags up on his shoulder and ran downstairs to the game room and chucked her on the couch. Kagome laughed and threw a pillow at his face.

"HUMAN!" yelled Inuyasha and chucked himself on her. **(AN haha me and my ex play that all the time. its the step-up from shoe. cuz in shoe, u throw a shoe, in human. u throw yourself.:P) "**AHH! are you trying to kill me you porker?!" laughed Kags. Inuyasha just smiled. "Maybe i am." he grinned evily. Kagome let out a fake gasp and said in a high pitch even more girly voice. "Oh no, someone save this damsel in distress from the evil puppy!"

Kouga came running down the stairs. "Never fear, you're knight in shining armor is here! I've come to rescue you from dog-breath!" Ayame hit him over the head. "More like you're loser in rusty tinfoil." She sighed and Kouga anime sweat-dropped. "Why you gotta be playa-hatin?"

Ayame laughed and shook her head. She loved this group, 'she loved this man even more though,' she thought, as she stared at Kouga.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Alright guys, thats the first chapter :)**

**hope you likeedd it! R&R**

**Heres a bit of Character visuals. (can't remember the real word and im to lazy to look it up :) Bare with me:P )**

**Kagome: 5'7, long raven black hair, to-the-side bangs, striking blue eyes, not a prep, not a punk, not anything, just normal. she dresses how she wants, so if one day its punky, and the next its emo, and atfer that its preppy, its okay. :P**

**Inuyasha: 6'3, long silver hair, (dont forget the puppy ears:) ) beautifull amber eyes. Also dresses how he wants.**

**Sango: 5'9, Brown hair (very long), brown eyes. Mild punk,**

**Miroku: 6'0. short black hair, (long enough to put in a small ponitail tho), dresses how he wants.**

**Other characters will be in the chapters with discriptions.**

**Gracias,**

**Amanda-0x**

**A.K.A Fluffyluver666**

**XoX**


	3. Don't bite the hand that feeds you

**Lost In Your Eyes, Found In Your Heart,**

_If we were a movie,_

_you'd be the right guy, _

_and I'd be the best friend,_

_You'd fall inlove with,_

_In The end, we'd be laughing,_

_watching the sun set_

_**If we were a movie - Miley Cirus**_

**Heyyy guys, This is the 2st chapterr :) hope you like it, If you guys haven't noticed all the songs are basicly about best friends and shit . haha dont ask,**

**Anyways, enjoy readers, and thanks loads for your reviews! **

PS. i forgot to tell you guys, first off, I'd like to congradulate Flossy-Pig for actually being the only one to notice that Kikyo used Kagomes nickname for Inuyasha, and secondly, Jakotsu hasn't actually "come out" yet so they all have very high suspitions, but they don't know for Sure if he's gay.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The gang had settled down a bit, and we're now watching total drama island on Sangos big screen. **(favorit show lmao cuz im cool like that :) )**

"What the hell man?! Why do they always let heather get invincibility...she's sucha spazz! Ugh she deserv to be hit with a toaster!" freaked an angry Kagome at the tv screen. Inuyasha just watched her with a weird expression. "You're so weird Kaggy...It's only a show..." he said slowely.

"It's MY show!" she whined. The rest of the group laughed at her.

"Ohhhh do you guys know what would make this perfect?" grinned a very feminan(sp?) Jakotsu. "POPCORN! ooh and massages from extreamly cute guy--...uh...i mean...kikyos hot..cough" he quickly corrected, once again. The gang laughed and Kouga hit him over the head. "Whatever you say, Jackie."

Jakotsu smiled. "Oh thats cute i like it...Jackie" he said, trying it out on his toung. "Jackie, Jackie, Jackie" he repeated, smiling even bigger, as he went upstairs to make popcorn.

The rest laughed, except for Kagome who was to caught up in her show she barely noticed anything going on around her. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? HOW COULD SHE KISS TRENT THAT LITTLE SKANK! STUPID CUM BUCKET! URGH HEATHER IS JUST LIKE KIKYO!" she shouted loudly. Inuyasha whimpered loudly and smashed his hands over his ears. "KAGOME! WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" he said, angry. Kagome looked at him and her bottom lip started to quiver.

"Oh shit...no no, Kags, common, im sorry i didn't mean to yell, im sorry...I love youu...common give your best friend in the world a smile" he said softly, pinchin her cheek slightly at the last part.

Kagome smiled with tears still welling up him her eyes, and she decided to watch the rest of the show quietly. Inu felt horrible.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After the show was over, and all the popcorn was on the ground from the food fight they had earlier, the gang decided to head off to the mall. Miroku, Inuyasha and Kouga took Inuyashas car, and Ayame, Sango, Kagome and Jackie took Sangos.

When they got there, Kagome right away regretted going. There was Kikyo, slap dab in the middle of the mall, flirting with one of the high school jocks. Kagome watched for a few minuts as the guy said somthing about having to get home, and whitnessed Kikyo give him a small kiss then say i love you, and watched him leave.

Finally when Kikyo was confident he was out of sight, she walked into a store in the distance, and started making out with some random guy from the football team. Until she seen Inuyasha.

"Heyy Inu! wait up!" she came runnign to him, who, of course welcomed her, having not seen the sight before hand because the only one paying attention was Kagome. Kagome growled. "wasn't that your second boyfriend who just walked by?" asked Kagome, rolling her eyes as the guy Kikyo had just been kissing walked passed them and winked at the slut.

"Oh him? no thats my..cousin. that's it, my cousin" she smiled. "No i don't have any boyfriends, im waiting for...the right one" she whispered the last part looking at Inuyasha with a very seductive look.

Inuyasha smirked, then whispered to Kikyo. "I'll see you around then." he winked, as the rest continued walking. Except for Kagome, who saw the whole thing. To say she was pissed, was an understatment. but she ignored it, because she knew that she couldnt control who he liked, even if she wished she could.

"You know what...I'm really hungry. Let's go eat stuff." said Miroku, a little bluntly if I may add.

"Common the food courts gotta be around he somewhere."

"Common Miro, you've come to this mall almost everyday since the 5th grade with us, and you still don't know where the food court is?" asked a very sarcastic Sango, with a "you're an idiot" look on her face. He smiled widely and shrugged, then let her guide him to the food court.

When they were out of site, the rest of the gang started walking to Music World.

In the distance, a loud slap could be heard. "PERVERT! FIND YOUR OWN WAY TO THE FOOD COURT!" and a fuming Sango came speed-walking back to the gang.

Inuyasha chuckled. Stupid lecher, can't keep his hands to himself.

After an hour, the gang headed to the food court to find Miroku, since he should have been back a long time ago. When they got there, they found him with a huge tray of food, to big for even the entire group together to eat, from New York Fries.

"What the fuck did you do?! can you even AFFORD all that?" asked Kouga. They all looked at Miroku with weird looks, and all he did was shrug. "Not my fault, the waitress was hot." he grinned. Kagome, Sango and Ayame all hit him over the head. "Stupid fucktard." they said in unison, then started eating his food.

--Inuyasha P.O.V--

I watched Kagome carfully. She was laughing at somthing Sango said, i wasn't sure what, since i was so focused on her face. She really is beautiful. I knew that. Everyone knew that. I got told almost everyday by countless guys how lucky I was to be her best friend, but also how unlucky considering that's all I'll ever be.

She looks so cute when she's eating. She only takes small bites, then again, she only has a tiny mouth. Covered by full, lucious, lips. Oh how i want to taste those lips, look in her eyes and say I love you, and not have her think i mean in just a friend kind of way. I sighed.

Kikyo walked past us and touched my arm for a second, then walked off again. Kagome thinks i actually like her. I'm not stupid, i can smell all those other guys on her, i know she's not exactly "innocent". But she looks so much like Kagome. Except, with alot of makeup, and barely any clothes. I groaned slighty. how i wish i could see my Kags in barely any clothes. It wouldnt be anything perverted, just because its us, it would be beautiful. We're meant to be together i know we are. But then again, if we are, then why are we only friends?

Because she doesn't love me the way I love her. Thats why. I'm stuck in the friend zone, and im to scared to do anything about it. Im pathetic for a demon. I'm not supposed to be scared of anything. But I'm scared of her. Not of her, literally, but of losing her. Of telling her one day, and have her gone the next. I don't wanna lose what we have. Our friendship is closer then anyone elses that I know. She IS my other half...she's the half that doesn't want me...

--Normal P.O.V--

Kagome waved her hand in front of Inuyashas face.

"Yashhieee wake upp" she giggled. Iuyasha quickly grabbed her fingers and shoved them in his mouth and clamped down his teeth. (not hard, and being carfull of his canines.) He smiled, with her fingers in his mouth and Kagome giggled. "Gross you're earting my fingers! you don't know where they've been!" she winked jokingly, and he let go immediately. "Ew! Kags!" he laughed, "you're soo wrong!" he chuckled again.

The gang decided they'd head back to somone elses house, considering they were all broke, and the mall can only keep you entertained for so long. So they all went to Jakotsu's.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Alright guys, thats the Second Chapter :)**

**hope you likeedd it! R&R**

**Gracias,**

**Amanda-0x**

**A.K.A Fluffyluver666**

**XoX**


	4. Don't hurt my friendly orange elephant

**Lost In Your Eyes, Found In Your Heart,**

_do you love me?_

_do you want to be my friend?_

_if you do,_

_Well then don't be afraid to take me,_

_by the hand._

_If you want to._

_I think this is how love goes, Check yes or no_

_**Check yes or no- George Straight**_

_Heyy guys! yay! getting on the the third chapter, im so proud! this story seems to be gettign along nicely, its not as popular as my last one was, but thats okay. i'll give it time, and besides, im greatfull for all the people who DID review and like my story, you guys are all amazing :)_

_Btw, im really hoping i won't get any homophobes reading this, cuz just a warning, they're will be homosexual coupling too, and it will be adorable, DAMNIT. :P Sorry i have nothing against them and think everyone needs somone to love :)_

_But im encouraging you to not shut out my story completely if you are, because its mostly Kagome inuyasha. im actually having a hard time putting the rest of the group in because im so concentrated on those two, but im trying:D_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When they finally got to Jackies house, his mother came out, screaming happily. "Jakotsu your home! Good! i need you to paint my toenails again because you're momma's got another hot date tonight! I also need you to take me shopping tomorow, oh it's going to be so fun!"

The gang bit the inside of their lips and their toungs to keep from laughing. And they wondered why he was so feminen.

Jakotsu didn't have a father. Or any brothers. His father left them years ago, when Jackie was only 2, when he found out that Jaks mother couldn't have any more children, so Jakotsus mother was very protective of him, and also treated him the only way she knew how. She was a VERY girly woman, which is probably why she has a VERY girly son. She never complained though, wether he turned out gay or not, she would love him anyways, with every fiber of her being. She was such a good mom.

Jakotsu cringed. "Moo-omm...I told you...not in front of my friends" he whispered urgently. His mother frowned. "I'm sorry baby, somtimes a mother just forgets." Jackie sighed. "It's fine...you're just lucky these are my best friends and wouldn't laugh at me." he said, while looking behnd him, as the gang tried the hardest not to crack up. Inuyasha, of course, couldn't help it. He chuckled. alot.

When he finally finished, he looked up to see Jakotsu looking crossly at him. "Sorry dude...I just told myself a joke I've never heard before." he thought up lamely. Jakotsu and the rest of the gang couldn't help but laugh, both a mixure of Jak's embarrassment and Inuyashas stupidity.

The gang was now inside his house, watching Meet the Robinsons on DVD. Kagome loved these childish movies, and the gang didn't mind them either, thought the boys (minus Jakotsu) would never admit it. Inuyasha was sitting up on the couch, with Kagomes head in his lap. He had his hand in her hair and was stroking it softly while Kagome cried about how sad the poor mother must feel, dropping her baby off at the orphanarium. Sango was lying on the floor, almost directly in front of the tv, with tiny tears glistening in her eyes as well. Ayame was sitting on the floor, leaning on the end of the couch, between Kougas legs, playing with her gum, pulling it out in strings, not even noticing, while she concentrated hard on the movie. Kouga was on the couch behind her with his legs spread, but close to either side of her body, catching tiny glimpes at her, to make sure no one noticed.

Miroku was staring at Sangos ass. of course. And Jakotsu was painting his mom's toenails in the other room.

Finally, Miroku couldnt handly it, he slowely started reaching for Sangos butt, but she caught him in his reflexion on the tv screen and kicked him in the chest. "Piss of lecher! I'm trying to be sad!"

Miroku chuckled a bit. "But Sango, my darling, I am always sad when I'm not close to you." Sango rolled her eyes and continued watching the movies, hoping no one noticed her tiny blush.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The gang was half way through the movie. Kagome had fallen asleep, and the rest were laughing at how stupid the evil guy looked. Jakotsu was finally finished his mothers toenails, and had moved into the living room beside Kouga to watch the rest, while his mother sat on the floor next to Ayame, while Jackie did her hair.

Finally when he was finished, his mother went out to meet her "hot date" and the gang took the movie out and started playing cards, save for Inuyasha who refused to move incase he woke up Kagome. He just sat there, still stroking her hair and watched the gang play bullshit.**(AN: Amazing card game, its basicly cheat. its so fun to play when you're in a group of like 5 :P)**

"Hmm...four eights." said Ayame, putting down four cards, face down, in the middle of the circle. Kouga rolled his eyes. "Ayame, Bullshit. How bad can one person possibly be at this game? Miroku just put down two eights, you can't possible have four." Ayame gulped while Kouga flipped over the cards she put down. Not one of them were eights. She had a three, a jack, a seven and an ace. The gang anime sweat-dropped and looked at Ayame with an 'are you even TRYING' look. Ayame shrugged. "It's not my fault, im a bad liar!" The gang laughed and contiued playing.

Finally after an hour and a half, the game ended with Miroku in first, Sango in second, Kouga in 3rd, Ayame last, and Jakotsu disqualifyed for not playing right. He wanted to keep all the jacks and kings and stare at them for awhile.

Kagome finally woke up, screaming. "NO! DON'T HURT HIM! HE'S A FRIENDLY ORANGE ELEPHANT! HE'S MY FRIEND!"

The gang looked at her, exchanged glances, then decided to back away slowely. Kagome grew red and got shifty eyes. "I mean...Johnny Depps hot..." She tried to correct herself, like Jakotsu always does. "Oh he sure is, what a yummy peice of ass, man if i could i would totally li---" Jackie stopped in mid sentance. "uhm...Who wants popcorn!?" he grinned nervously, running up the stairs to get popcorn.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Alright guys, thats the Third Chapter :)**

**There was a bit of Mir/San in that, muhahaha, I might introduce a new random Carachter in next Chap. :) so wait n c ;)**

**hope you likeedd it! R&R**

**Gracias,**

**Amanda-0x**

**A.K.A Fluffyluver666**

**XoX**


	5. Knives plus Numbers equals Happy Kagome

**Lost In Your Eyes, Found In Your Heart,**

_Look at this photograph,_

_Everytime i do it makes me laugh,_

_How did our eyes get so red?_

_And what the hell is on Joeys head?_

_**Photograph- Nickleback**_

_Heyy guys! Im sorry in advance if this chapter isnt as great as te others, im in such a bad mood now, i had a horrible day. I have holes in my shoes. Dont walk in snow+ rain in holey shoes. Its not done. Comfortably. haha anyways, thanks again for the wonderfull reviews, i love you all :)_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next mourning the gang arrived at school. Kagome had most of her classes with either Inu, Sango or Jackie. But her first class was math, with Miroku and Jakotsu.

And we all know how much Kaggy loves her maths.

Kagome sighed and started drawing angry drawings of knives going through very bloody numbers and equal signes. Jakotsu looked over her shoulder at the picture and laughed, until she turned her head and glared evilly at him.

Nope, math in the mourning definetly did not mix with Kagome.

The begining of class bell rang and Kagome got in an even worse mood. "I can't beleive i have to endure an hour and fifteen minuts of this non-chocolate eating class." she grumbled. Jackie laughed, but then felt his breath hitch in his throat when he saw who walked in the door.

He was about 6'2, dark brown, almost black hair, stopping just above his eyes in the front, middle of his ears in the middle, and at the top of his neck in the back. He had peircing blue, big eyes, and eyebrow ring, and a lip ring on his left side.(none of this "below the lip comming out behind the lip" crap, a below the lip, comming out halfway down his lip).

All in all, he. was. beautiful.

"Class we have a knew student today, his name is Sodatchi and he tranfered here from Calgary. Sodachi, I hope you feel welcome in our beautifull Ontario. You'll find its a very wonderfull place to live." Said there short, flea like teacher. "You can go take a seat beside Kagome, she's the one in the back, with the black hair and the very angry drawings."

Kagome looked up, slightly embarrassed. 'Oh my, is he ever a looker.' Kagome thought to herself as he came to take the seat beside her.

"Hey there, my names Kagome, this over to my right is Miroku and behind me is my friend Jakotsu." she smiled, pointing to everyone in her class, and shaking his hand.

"Pleasure." he said, shaking all there hands. Miroku smiled and shook his hand, and Jakotsu stuttered slightly, and decided to not talk at all. "Would you like to come eat lunch with us today, we can show you around school a bit, get you used to the place." Smiled Miroku, being friendly.

Sodachi smiled a small nervous smile, then nodded his head." that would be fine, thank you."

The rest of the class went by uneventfully.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Finally lunch rolled in, after having history with Sango and Sodachi, and the new kid came and joined them for lunch.

"Oohh, who's this cutie?" asked Ayame, winking jokingly at him. Kouga grolwed a bit but didn't say anything.

"Hey, my names Sodachi, I'm new here and Kagome, Miroku and Jakotsu invited me to eat with you, I hope that's okay." he stated nervously.

"Pfft, no worries, we need more men in this group." She said, eyeing Jakotsu playfully.

"HEY! that's not nice!" Said Jackie, smiling at her.

Finally, when the rest of the gang came out and got introduced to Sodachi, Jakotsu pulled Kagome away from the rest of the group.

Kags came, confused, and looked at Jackie. "whats up? obviously an emergency if you couldn't tell the rest of the gang" she stated, looking at him, concerned.

"Kagome...I think im in love..." he said nervously.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oh dear! Cliffy! just kidding, not like you guys don't already know who it is. haha but anyways, thats chapter 4:D have fun readin, and send reviews! sorry its not the longest, but like i said, I'm having a bad day, but i didnt wanna break my one chapter a day streak, lol, wouldnt be fair for you guys, so thats the best i got for tonight lol**

**Gracias,**

**Amanda-0x**

**A.K.A Fluffyluver666**

**XoX**


	6. DontStayInTheCloset,AMonsterLivesThere!

**Lost In Your Eyes, Found In Your Heart,**

_I'm already there, _

_take a look around,_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair,_

_I'm the shadow on the ground,_

_I'm the whisper in the wind,_

_And I'll be there till the end, _

_And i know, That I'm in your head,_

_I'm already there_

_**Already there - Lonestar,**_

_Heyy guys! I'd like to thank you guys so much for all your wonderful reviews! i try and respond to them as much as i can! somtimes im just not in the mood lol, i know u might not wanna hear this cuz it's just the stupid ramblings of a 16 year old girl, but yeh, I havent been in a great mood lately cuz my ex came back, and I'm still in love with him, cuz well, we did date for four years, which is quite a while, so thats why my chapters are actually kinda lame. I dont wanna stop writing completely cuz that would be unfair, and no matter what hardships come your way, life still goes on. So heres chapter 5, thanks for everyones support. It means alot :)_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome had a shocked look on her face, then screeched happily. "Oh Jackie! That's So Wonderful! Who's the lucky ladie?!" She asked, looking around, trying to track down this beautiful, mestyrious girl she thought Jackie was talking about.

Jackie looked guilty. "That's whats wrong Kagome...it's...it's not a ladie at all..." he said, looking down, clearly unhappy with himself.

Kagome took a couple minuts to process this, then her mouthed formed an oh, as she slowely understood. She then gave him a hug.

"Jackie...I'm sorry...but i don't think we can hang out anymore..." She looked sadly.

Jakotsu looked shocked, then extreamly hurt. Kagome smiled.

"Jackie, I'm only playing. Common, the gang and I have known this would happen since the 5th grade. You're our best friend, we accept you no matter what!" she looked sympathetic. Jakotsu smiled then started getting tears in his eyes. "I love you sis!" he was full-blown crying. She smiled and hugged him again, then asked him quietly,"so...who's the lucky MAN then?" she winked.

"Sodachi..." He stated nervously. She looked over at Sodachi and smiled. I'm not surprised, he is b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l." she laughed, "but...is he gay, thats the question." she looked confused.

"I'm really not sure, he hasn't shown any signs...and I think I'd know the signs better then anyone else."

Kagome looked sympathetic again. "Well, im sure if hes not, you'll turn him gay,"she winked."What man could resist you?" she winked again, laughing.

"Hopefully for your sake, Inu." he grinned knowingly at her. Kagome suddenly became magic and turned herself into a tomatoe. "I don't know what your talking about. Yashies like my brother, ew! incest!" she laughed nervously and he rolled his eyes, smiling.

"If you saw so Kags, common, let's go back to the gang."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The rest of the gang was laughing at Miroku, as he got on both knees and begged Sango not to hit him again. "Sango! I'm sorry my love! I swear, this hand is Cursed!" he screamed. Sango ignored him and continued beating him. Sodachi even found this amusing, since after a couple times you kind of get used to it.

"Sango, you know eventually he's going to be damaged for life, right?" laughed Ayame. Sango snarled. "He's already brain damaged, what worse could happen?!" she continued hitting him until he fell unconcious.

"Guys i need to go do my spanish homework, I have it next and i haven't done ANYTHING!" stated Koga, sadly.

"Oh, I'll come help you, I got an A in spanish last year," Sodachi finally spoke up. Besides, we can do some babe watching on the way, rrrr" he said, winking and rolling his toung. Kouga laughed and agreed, alright, race to my locker!" he said as the two boys started running towards to school.

Jackie looked heartbroken, and Kagome looked sympatheticly at him. "I'm so sorry" she mouthed. "It's okay..." he mouthed back, looking utterly destroyed.

"Guys, i think Jakotsu has an announcment to make..." Kagome said, and looked at him with a 'you have to tell them' look. Jakotsu sighed.

"Gang...I hope you guys take this as well as Kagome did...and don't look at me any differently for this..." Miroku woke up, this announcment sounded important. "I'm..gay..."

The gang looked at him, then laughed and circled him. "Duh, we already knew that you big lug. The girls had a group hug, while the guys slapped him on the back, lightly" We're your best friends, we'll accept you no matter what Jackie" they smiled, hugging him tighter. "I told you" Kagome said, smiling.

Inuyasha smiled at her, she was so understanding. She was the glue that held this group together.

He looked at his watch. "Shit guys, I'll be right back, i need to go see Ms. Kaede and see if i can sweet talk my way out of a detention." he said, smirking. The gang anime sweat-dropped then rolled there eyes. "SUCKUP!" yelled Sango, laughing. Inu looked back at her and rasberried. **(A/N Rasberry, just incase somone doesn't know, is when you stick ur toung out and blow so spit flies everywhere. :P)**

Kikyo suddenly came out from behind their tree. She snorted at Jakotsu. "Pfft, always figured you were a FAG. Guess its for the best, not like any girl would ever want you anyways, mineswell try with the guys. Don't get your hopes up though, I'm you're biggest competition around here," she paused, looking at Kagome for that one and smirking " and any guy would take me over you, gay, or not."

"Don't you have a rock that needs crawling under Kikyo? or have you already been on your hands and knees to much today?" Kagome spat. Kikyo laughed. "awwe, is my little Kagome jealous?" she said in a babie voice. Sango had had enough. She launched herself at Kikyo and started beating her face in.

Kikyo started crying and when Sango finally let her up, she ran off, with a broken nose. "Jakotsu first off, could turn any straight men gay, on the other hand, So could you! And whats Kagome to be jealous of? Cuz you know, shes always wanted ghonorrea! thats about the only thing you have on her." Sango shouted after her, making the ghonnorea part very sarcastic.

The rest of the gang laughed. alot. and gave Sango a huge hug. "Haha that was the best ass whipping I've ever whitnessed in my life!" Ayame said. Miroku laughed too, "Sango, my love, i always knew you had it in you. I must say, very impressive, let me honor it by taking you out to a lovely restaurant tonight! just the two of us!" he said, while inching his hand towards her butt.

"Don't count on it lecher, and DON'T TOUCH MY ASS!" she screamed, hitting him on the head.

Miroku sighed happily. "She so digs me." He smiled to himself. Sango anime sweat-dropped.

"You're hopless." she stated.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The gang decided after school to go back to Jakotsus house and spend the night. It was a friday, and his mother had another hot date, which she usually didn't return from until saturday evening. It was also a good way to make Sodachi feel a part of the gang, and he seemed to be warming up pretty fast.

"Alright! Guys guess what! I brougghhhttt...DDR!" Kagome screamed happily, most of the girls screamed, Koga looked happy, Inuyasha knew he kicked ass at this game, but Sango seemed scared.

"AH! have you forgotten the one time at the mall, when i promissed to never get on this thing ever again?! I'm so bad!" she groaned. Kagome laughed. "Common it was you're first try, everyones bad when they start! You shoulda seen me!" she laughed again. "I did, stupid. I was with you when you got it!" Sango through a pillow at her face and Kagome sweat-dropped. "Oh yeah...haha"

"Alright! I'm starting first!" screamed Ayame and Inuyasha at the same time, so the duo began dancing off to 'Bubmble bee'.

A couple hours later when everyone had played, the gang decided to play hide and seek, since Jakotsu had a decent sized three story house.

Everyone took their hiding spots and Jakotsu was the seeker. He found Kagome, hiding stupidly under a rug that wasnt even big enough to hide her legs, Inuyasha, in a more clever spot, under his bed, Sodachi, behind the curtains, Miroku, in his mothers underwear droor, Ayame under the kitchen table, and Kouga was in the shower. (with his clothes on.)

They all laughed then realized that there was one missing. Where was Sango?

"Come out Come out Wherever you are! You've won Sango!"

They heard scratching on the walls in a dark closet in the basement. They all decided to go check it out, the girls were scared witless and shaking, having a group hug, and the guys we're acting brave, even though they were pretty freaked too.

Jakotsu opened the closet door slowely, then when it was way open, he turned the light on, and a huge purple, fuzzy, evil monster jumped out, screaming at them, with bloody claws ad bright red eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed all the girls as the jumped 5 ft in the air. The guys jumped too. "HOLY FUCK!" shouted Inuyasha.

The monster started laughing, and everyone looked confused as Sango took off the mask and started unzipping the costume. "hahaaha! you should've seen you're faces! I found some old halloween costumes in the back of the closet, and I figured it would be fun, not THIS much fun though" she said as she rolled around on the ground, clearly satisfied. Everyone anime sweatdropped and then started laughing at how stupid they were, the costume didn't even look real now that they think about it. Finally after settling down, they decided to head off to bed. Kagome plugged in her mp3 player into her ears and put on a song that sort of reminded her of Inuyasha.

_Just think of this and me as just a few of the many things,_

_To lie around and cludder up your shelfs,_

_I wish you wouldnt wakl away cuz theres somthings id like to say to you,_

_And i dont think that you know what youv been missing,_

_Cuz i dont think that you know what youv been missing,_

_and i tell you to forget, the marks you left across my neck,_

_on those nights when we were both found at out best,_

_Now i could make this obvious and you, you could deny me,_

_all in one breath you could shrugg me off your shoulders,_

_And i dont think that you know what youv been missing,_

_Cuz i dont think that you know what youv been missing,_

_And i dont think that you know, said i dont think that you know, _

_And i dont think that you know what youv been missing,_

_Hey lush, have fun, its the weekend,Hey lush, have fun, _

_Hey lush, have fun, its the weekend,Hey lush, have fun,_

_(Oh i dont think that you know what youv been missin,)_

_Hey lush, have fun, its the weekend,Hey lush, have fun_

_(Oh i dont think that you know what youv been missin,)_

_Hey lush, have fun, its the weekend,Hey lush, have fun_

_(Oh i dont think that you know what youv been missin,)_

_Hey lush, have fun(forget me, its thats simple), its the weekend,Hey lush, have fun(forget _

_me, its that simple)_

_(Oh i dont think that you know what youv been missin,)_

_Hey lush, have fun,(forget me, its that simple) its the weekend,Hey lush, have fun(forget me, its that simple)_

_Hey lush, have fun(forget me, its thats simple), its the weekend,Hey lush, have fun(forget me, its that simple)_

_(Oh i dont think that you know what youv been missin,)_

_Hey lush, have fun,(forget me, its that simple) its the weekend,Hey lush, have fun(forget me, its that simple)_

With that song, she fell asleep, dreaming of her beautiful amber-eyed angel.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**snickers haha..stupid kikyo...what a whore...Anyways, thats chapter 5! tell me what you think!**

**Gracias,**

**Amanda-0x**

**A.K.A Fluffyluver666**

**XoX**


	7. RueTheDay!

**Lost In Your Eyes, Found In Your Heart,**

_I know what she's thinking,_

_He stands alone because he's high on himself,_

_but if you only knew,_

_I was terrifyed, and would you mind if_

_I sat next to you and watched you smile,_

_So many kids but i only see you,_

_And i dont think you notice me,_

_**Pretty in Punk - Fallout boy,**_

_Heyy guys! Truthfully, you guys are all I have, so thanks so much. You dont know how much this story is cheering me up, iv been having a bad week. We got 15 cm of snow today...i hate snow. I love getting note back that people like my story, and im actually doing somthing right in my life. Thanks so much,_

_Ps: Sorry for not updating, I was really busy and i just got head lice! Ewww! it's so narly. but yeh here it is though! _

_haha P.P.S :Just wanted to share this with you... I was watching Arthur (the cartoon about the 4th graders) and it was pretty ironic, and i found it funny, Because they were square dancing, and Arthur and Francince both thought the other was in love with them. So they were arguing during the dance and finally they blurted out "I'm not inlove with you" at the same time, and Francine asks Arthur "So, you Don't have a crush on me?" And Arthur replies "No! And, You Dont wanna Kiss Me?" Francine Sais "No Way! I'd Rather Have Head lice!" ...Thats when i hung my head down in shame. :P_

_haha anyways that was a stupid no where peice of nothing. so anyways eres Chapp 5:D_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Miroku awoke to snickers and giggles. He looked over at his friends and they were all trying not to look at him, while keeping somewhat straight faces. He shrugged it off and decided to go up and get breakfast.

"Jakotsu, where do you keep your pans? I'm making bacon!" he shouted from the top of the stairs. "In the droor under the stove!" Shouted Jackie back.

Miroku grabbed an extra shiney one and spun it around in his hand a few times, until he caught a glimps of somthing in the reflexion.

"AHHH!!!!" He screamed. He glared at nothing and particular, and mumbled"I'm so gonna get them back for this..." he said, turning red.

It seems the gang had deicded to play a little trick on him. Mirokus face now consisted of about 4 different colors. He had bright red lipstick on, no even just on his lips, but around them as well, like a clown.

He had bright, flurescent green on his eyelids, all the way up to his eyebrows. Hot pink cirlces on his cheeks, and then to top it off, "Loser" writin in black permanant marker on his forhead.

Miroku was pretty pissed. And he hasnt even SEEN what they did to his hair yet.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The gang was downstairs when they heard him scream. They all burst out laughing, while Kagome hid the pranking supplies under the couch.

When Miroku came down, everyone acted innocent. Miroku was fuming and Sango couldnt help but burst out laughing again. Miroku looked at her laughing, and he couldn't hold it in any longer as he too started to laugh.

The rest of the gang joined in. "haha, you look so stupid!" Laughed Inu. "Haha just look at the color of his hair!" Ayame cried, and Miroku stopped laughing. "My..my hair?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!" he rushed up to the bathroom and found it colored a VERY bright blue. Miroku was pissed, wahsed all the makeup off his face and stormed out the door.

On the way out, he grabbed a sweater and put a hood on so no one would see his brightly colored hair.

He went to the pharmacy and picked the first box of black hair dye he could find and went straight home to dye it back.

Thankfully, it worked. But he wasnt letting his friends get away that easily.

He then went to his room to devise an evil plan on how to get the entire group for what they did to his beautiful hair and face.

"They shall Rue this day, RUE I TELL YOU!" he screamed as he laughed maniacly.

"Miroku, are you devising evil plans again?" shouted a feminen voice from downstairs.

"Mom! Stay otta my buisness!" he said, kiddishly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**There it is, sorry this chapiters not as good, but I'm pree distracted lol, so anyways, enjoy! **

**Chapter 5 :)**

**Gracias,**

**Amanda-0x**

**A.K.A Fluffyluver666**

**XoX**


	8. Date maybe?

**Lost In Your Eyes, Found In Your Heart,**

_I know that this might hurt me,_

_I know that this might make me cry,_

_But i don't wanna live this lie,_

_Live this lie,_

_I know that this might break me,_

_And break my heart and soul inside, _

_I gotta say whats on my mind,_

_Give me the truth._

_**Truth - Good Charlotte,**_

**From now on guys, the songs are gonna be about whats going on in the story. they kinda were for awhile anyways so :P**

**Hey guys, sorry im late updating again, I've just not been in the mood. :(**

**pree depressing, i must say. But yeh iv either been WAY to happy or pree depressed lol**

**I'm trying though i promiss! And I'm srry if my next few Chapters arent as good, its because im really not in my Writing mood, but as soon as i DO get in the mood, i promiss you'll all be the firsts to know :)**

**Thanks btw too**

**Flossy-Pig**

**Because shes one of the only reviewers who is ever Generally concerned. :P lmao, I always look forward to ur reviewsss :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The gang, minus Miroku, was still back at Jacks house, laughing at what they had done.

"Haha i can't beleive he didn't wake up at all through that!" Laughed Ayame.

"I can't beleive even in his sleep he's still a lecher!" said a half-angry Sango. The gang started laughing again at the momory of Sango trying not to beat him in his sleep, when he grabbed her back-side. Sango was not very happy and was only seconds away from throwing a toaster on the area he needed most, if he was going to have children, before Kagome grabbed the toaster and brought Sango to the couch.

This of course had all been Inuyashas idea. The monk fell asleep first, after all, and it was their duty to prank him. That's the rules at a sleepover, everyone knows that.

Finally, a couple kids went home and only Sango, Kouga, Inuyasha, Sodachi and Jakotsu(of course) remained. They decided to play a game of truth or dare.

Kouga went first. "Sodachi, since your new...I'm gonna make you do somthing completely attrocious!" he smirked evily. "I Dare you...TO KISS SANGO!" he screamed and laughed maliciously.

"HEY! I'm not that bad...am I?" Sango pouted, and Sodachi smiled, "not at all" he said, and winked. He then leaned forward and placed a tiny kiss on her lips, but soon turning it into a make-out fest.

Jakotsu looked heart broken, but when they finally broke apart, he looked like he found it funny. Even though his heart was breaking, he knew better then to try and get with a straight guy. First off, he would probly scare him, and secondly, Jackie knew that if all he could get was friendship, then he would be more then happy to sit back. He was inlove with this man. Even bigger then his crush on Inuyasha was.

After the kiss, Sango was blushing. "Wow, you're pretty good at that" she said. "I've had alot of practise" he stated simply, winking at her again.

**Sango P.O.V**

_Wow. He was pretty good. I wonder if maybe i give him a chance, it will help me get over Miroku...I doubt it, but it's worth a try..._

_(sango..)_

_Oh Miroku...If only you werent such a pervert, maybe we could be together..._

_(sango..)_

_I just don't think you'd stay faithfull...Theres so many other girls out there, and it's like you wanna be with all of them...You don't even see me as a woman, but only as a _

_(Sangoo...)_

_playtoy. I refuse to let another man get the better of me. Not after what happened last time...Stupid Naraku. I can't beleive I let him touch me...and I can't beleive I touched him...he was so revolting, what did i ever See in him?_

(SANGO!!)

**Normal P.O.V**

"SANGO!" shouted an annoyed wolf demon, while waving a hand in front of her face.

"what were you thinking about? You've been out of it for 5 minuts! and why'd you whisper Mirokus name? have the hotts for him or somthing?"

Sango turned red. "SHUT IT WOLF ASS! I DO NOT LIKE THAT...THAT...PERVERT!"  
she shouted, clearly pissed off. Everyone looked at her weirdly. She blushed and sat back down slowely.

"anyways, on with the game...Inuyasha, truth or dare." Inuyasha thought for a minut."Truth, I don't trust you with dares when your angry."

"What do you think...EXACTLY...of Kagome?" she asked, skepticly, and smirked.

Inuyasha turned red. "uhm..well..I..uh..She's...just a friend...hah, yeah, friend..." he studdered. That wasnt a lie, she WAS just a friend.

Sango looked at him again. "That doesn't answer my question. What do you THINK of her?" she asked.

Inuyasha gulped. He knew he was busted. "Fine...But nothing i say, or anyone else sais, leaves this room or even this circle! alright?! Or I'll personally hunt you down and shove a Vaccume cleaner down your throat! and not just the suction tube either. the whole damn Vaccume." He glared. When everyone gulped and nodded, he continued, un knowing of the 6th member of the circle. Sangos cellphone. "She means the world to me...I know she's my best friend...and i shouldn't have these feelings for her...but i love her more then Anything. I don't wanna change what we have though, so no one tell her! She's so beautifull, and sweet, and funny, and she's just generally amazing. I don't know what I'd do without her." he sighed when he fiished, and glared at everyone in the room. "Anyone sais ANYTHING to ANYONE, ESPECIALLY Kagome, I'll rip out your bladder and squeeze the juices down your throat!" Everyone had wide eyes, and Sango secretivly put her hand behind her back and pressed the "end call" button on her cell phone.

**With Kagome**

Kagome and Ayame were sitting over the speaker on her phone, holding eachother, and Kagome was crying. She had heard everything. Thats the whole reason they got Sango to make them play truth or dare. She grinned widly at Ayame and they turned off the phone and started screaming and jumping together. Kagome was so happy, she could barely stand it.

"I'm going to tell him Tomorow!" she shreiked, and they started jumping all over again.

**With Sodachi**

Everyone was leaving Jackies house, save for Kouga who was spending another nigth there. He said his goodbyes, then ran to catch up with Sango.

"Hey, San, what are you doing this weekend?" He asked her, scratching his neck lightly.

"nothing Sodachi, why?" She asked, confused.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do somthing with me?" He asked, she smiled and nodded then kissed him on the cheek. "Pick me up at 7, tomorow" she smiled.

Sodachi smiled a sad smile after she left, and looked back once more at Jakotsus house.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**There it is, sorry this chapiters not as good, but I'm pree distracted lol, so anyways, enjoy! Btw please don't kill me! there are reasons for these pairings! Don't worry! hides in bathroom and locks the door so no one comes to butcher me **

**Chapter 7 :)**

**Gracias,**

**Amanda-0x**

**A.K.A Fluffyluver666**

**XoX**


	9. HappyAndSad

**Lost In Your Eyes, Found In Your Heart,**

_I'll Get My Friends_

_And You'll Get your friends,_

_Maybe they can be friends,_

_We'll do this every weekend._

_**Go Girl - Pit Bull,**_

**Hey guys, i guarentyy you arent going to approve of this chapter, but bare with me! It'l all be over soon enough!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Inuyasha was laying in bed, banging his head on his pillow. "I have to get her out of my head! I can't stand looking at her everyday knowing full well she doesn't love me..." He said sadly.

"Maybe I can use somthing to take my mind off her..." he thought.

He then began to dial a number on his cellphone.

"Hello?" said a feminen voice, a bit boredly.

"Hey Kikyo, It's Inuyasha...I was just wondering...You wanna go out with me?" He asked her.

Kikyo's voice brightened, and she smiled at the phone. "Oh! I knew you'd come to your sences Inu baby! I Accept!" She practicly screamed in his ear. "Thats Great, Kik, I guess we'll announce it tomorow." he said, almost regretfully. She smile again, said bye and hung up.

'what have I done? I hope Kagome doesn't get to mad...' he thought to himself, and drifted off to sleep, thinking about the whole dilemma.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome was just waking up. She was extreamly excited to go to school, seeing as today was the day she would tell Inuyasha she was inlove with him, and has been since they first became friends. She smiled and looked at herself in the mirror.

'I did a good job, if I do say so myself' she thought to herself, admiring her outfit and hair that she spent 2 hours on, just for the occasion.

Finally, she hoped in her car, and drove off to what she thought was going to be the best day of her life. she was wrong.

Kagome got out of her car, and started walking towards where she knew the gang would be.

Sango came running out at her, looking hurt and really concerned.

"Kaggy?...I think theres somthing you need to know..." She said, sadly.

Kagome looked worried, and was wondering what she was talking about, when all of a sudden she seen Inuyasha turn around the corner. A smile formed at her lips, then immediatly left when she saw that his hands were intertwined with somone elses. A very girlish hand.

Kikyo's hand.

Kagome looked heartbroken, and Kikyo looked over at her and smirked, then turned towards Inuyasha and kissed him full on the lips.

'push her away...common Yashie...push her...' she looked eagerly, then felt the pain come in waves, cracking her heart in two, when she saw him hold her chin and kiss her back.

Sango looked at them, then at Kagome, and gave her friend a huge hug. "I'm so sorry Kagome..." she mumbled into her friends hair.

Kagome broke into sobs, and turned and ran. She hoped into her car and rode off towards anywhere, but the school.

* * *

Finally, when she stopped driving, she noticed she was at a beach. She went and sat on a rock, with her feet dangling in the water, and started to cry again. She didn't hold back anything. She screamed, sobbed, and yelled. She didn't understand how she could feel so sad and angry and upset, all at the same time.

She wanted to go to Inuyasha, and have him hold her, make the pain go away. But at the same time, she wanted to scream at him and hit him, and tell him to never speak to her again. This was the first time Kaggys heart had Truely gotten broken.

Finally after calming down, she looked at her watch and realized it was lunch time, so she cleaned herself up, and drove back to school, carful to try and avoid Inuyasha. He fgured he would be with his new _girlfriend _so she wouldn't have to worry about it so she went to sit under the tree with her friends.

When she got there, she was right. Inuyasha was no where to be seen, and the entire group was looking glum. Ayame looked up and noticed Kagome.

"HEY babe! are you okay?! We were all so worried about you!" she got up and ran to her friend, giving her a big hug in the process. Kagome nodded and sat beside Miroku. She laid her head on his shoulder and started to cry again. Miroku gave her a comforting hug, and didn't even TRY touching her backside. He was smart enough to know that this wasnt the time. Inuyasha was, unknowingly to Kagome, up in the tree, looking down at her. Kikyo wanted to eat lunch with her friends, because Kagome had already gone home, so she thought.

He jumped down and immediatly brought her to him. "Whats wrong Kagome?! Who hurt you?!" He asked demandingly. She looked at him and the tears stopped immediatly. She whisperd. 'Put me down...I wanna go home.'

Inuyasha looked hurt, but put her down anyways. She walked away and he watched her leave. He could smell her tears, but the turned his head as his girlfriend came running to him and gave him another kiss on the lips, which he didnt mind. He half listened to her talk about some nonsence no one really cares about, and all the while thought about Kagome. His friends looked at him and shook their heads, then left him there. He wanted to know what the hell he had done.

* * *

Later that night, Sodachi showed up at Sangos house. She was all ready for him, pretty as ever, but her mind was on other things- or should i say, other people.

They ate quietly at a quaint little restorant, all convorsations were forced, until finally Sodachi spoke up.

"I know you don't wanna be here with me tonight..." He whispered. She looked at him, shocked, and started to speak, until he cut her off. "No, its fine, i understand, i see how you look at Miroku, and i know you really love him." Sango blushed and looked down, knowing she had been discovered.

"It's also okay because I dont wanna be here with you either...Sango...no offense, your beautifull, and a wonderful person...but I guess i was trying to use you to cover up a fact...To hide me from myself...But i know that if i can not have any feelings for a beautiful, amazing woman like you, I know i can't have any love feelings for any females." he whispered, and she looked confused. Then it dawned on her."Yo...You're Gay?" She whispered.

He nodded and started to cry in Sangos arms. "I don't want to be like this...I'm not normal! Everyones gonna hate me!" He cried more and she wrapped her arms around him. "Thats not true Dachii...You're as normal as anyone. And your Amazing. Being gay is nothing to be ashamed of. But i think You're right, im not the one you should be here with." With that she pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number, and put the phone up to her ear. "Hey, Jakotsu, I'm setting you up on a blind date, and I think your gonna like him, so dress nice and come down to Little Miracles restorant.

Sodachi smiled up at her, and looked hopeful, then Sango smiled, and left him to wait for his date.

* * *

20 minuts later, Jakotsu showed up, looking wonderful, and looked around. He looked heartbroken when he couldn't see Sango anywheres, and thought he had gotten stood up, when somone caught his eye.

Sodachi was sitting there, looking nervous. Jackie went over to him, looked at him and opened his mouth to say somthing, but nothing came out.

Sodachi looked up, smiled nervously and blinked. "Hey there beautiful...I beleive you're my date...I hope you're not dissapointed." He said quietly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Awwwwee :)**

**PLEASE DONT KILL THE MESSENGER!**

**Gracias,**

**Amanda-0x**

**A.K.A Fluffyluver666**

**XoX**


	10. SheDigsMe

**Lost In Your Eyes, Found In Your Heart,**

_I Bet Shes Beautiful,_

_That Girl She Talks About;_

_Bet She's Got Everything That I've Had To Live Without_

_He's The Reason For The Teardrops On My Guitar;_

_**Teardrops On My Guitar - Taylor Swift,**_

**Heyy Guys! Heres Chapter 9! Hope you enjoy it:)**

**Just for Max;**

**ILoveMax.**

**There,NowYouCan'tSayTheirAreAnyErrorsInMyStoryBitch:) 3 Love Youuu Bffl**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jakotsu **(A/N A.K.A Jackie, and Jack, for the person who asked:P Yes There All The Same Person :P ) **was smiling as he thought about his fairytail night with his "handsome prince", and thought about how much he'd have to do to make it up to Sango.

He sighed and got out of bed, pondering if he should call Dachi or if it would be to soon. He didn't want to seem needy.

All of a sudden, the phone rang. He checked the caller ID and smiled big.

"Moshi Moshi?" He said into the phone,'you must be a mind reader, because I was just thinking about you." he continued.

'_Heh, I was debating on wether or not I should call you, I hope you don't find me needy or anything. But I was just wondering...Since i had such a good time last night, uhm...Well...do you want to make it official and go out with me?" _asked a very nervous Sodachi on the other line.

Jakotsu smiled, and started crying tears of joy. They made plans to meet later that day and they hung up, not before saying their "I love you's".

'I'm gonna need to do somthing REALLY big now to make it up to Sango.' he thought happily to himself.

* * *

Kouga was sitting in his car, driving to an unknown destination. He just needed to get out of his house. His father was angry again, and of course, they got in another fight.

Finally his car stopped, and it took a few minuts to realize he was in front of Ayames house.

He slowely stepped up the stairs, and knocked on the door. Thankfully, she was the only one home, since her parents were out working.

As soon as she opened the door, Kouga smiled. She knew him better then that thought and knew he was faking.

"What's wrong?...Is it your dad again?" She asked calmly, while placing her hand on his shoulder and rubbing soft circles.

He immediatly burst into sobs and pulled her into a hug. Kouga usually wouldn't cry, but he couldn't take much more of this. Ayame hugged him back, even tighter, and cried with him. She hated seeing him hurt.

She brought him in the house and sat him on the couch and went to make him some hot chocolate.

After about a half hour, the male wolf demon finally calmed down and all traces that he'd been crying left his face.

Ayame smiled when she looked at him, and he looked at her confused.

She didn't understand how someone who had just spent a half hour crying could still look so beautiful.

She knew boys weren't supposed to be beautiful, but he was.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed how close he was getting.

His eyes were closed, and his lips were slowely starting to pucker.

He was only a few inches from her face. She could feel his minty breath tickle her lips. Her eyes closed slowely, and she parted her lips lightly, leaning into the wolf demon.

The world was melting all around them, all that existed was her, and him. Two people so right for eachother, who were about to share their first perfect kiss.

"**RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG"**

And then the phone rang. Kougas eyes shot open and he blushed madly and studdered. "I..er..Have to go...I'll see you tomorow or somthing...uhm...yeah...thanks for...you know...everything...Bye." He nodded to her and left, closing the door softly behind him.

Ayame screamed into a pillow then picked up the annoying phone.

"WHAT?!" She answered. She stopped in her tracks when she heard crying on the other line. What's with people and crying today?

**-With Kagome-**

Kagome was looking in an old photo album of her and Inuyasha, and couldn't handle it, so she called up Ayame. "WHAT?!" was her friends concerned answer to her phonecall.

Kagome started crying even harder. "I'm sorry for bothering you! I'll just suffer alone then!" She wailed.

"No! no no no I'm sorry hun what's wrong?!" She asked, genuinly concerned. "Can you come over? And bring Sango..and movies...And...chips...And Jackie..." Kagome sniffled.

"I'll be there in five." She said and hung up, forgetting about the whole incedent with Kouga.

* * *

"Awe Man, Yash I'm telling you, I just froze up. It's like everything else was gone, there was only me and her. I was SO close! and then the fuckin phone rang! Why does life hate me so?!"

Inuyasha was shaking his head. "I dunno dude. Maybe the same reason Kagome won't look at me."

"Well, you ARE kind of dating her arche nemesis." He said, as if Inuyasha was stupid.

"Yeah well I need to get her out of my head. So if it means dating Kikyo, then I'll do it. But speaking of Kikyo, I gotta go, I can smell her comming. Peace." He said, hanging up.

"Yashikins! I knew you'd be here!" She screeched annoyingly into his ear.

"Well...this IS my house..." He said slowely. Kikyo just laughed an annoying, fake laugh."Oh Yashie, your soo funny!" she said, slapping his chest flirtatiously. Inuyasha laughed nervously and smiled.

"So...are you alone at home?" She asked him, seductivly. He nodded slightly and she dragged him up to his room.

"Then good, we can get down to somthing more fun." She smirked and started taking off his shirt and kissing his neck. Inuyasha pushed her away. "Kikyo we've only been dating for two days...Can't we hold off on this for awhile?"

Kikyo looked torn. "You don't love me?" She started wailing. Inuyasha held her. "nooo it's not that, Im just not ready! I promiss! One day we will just not now." He rubbed her shoulders slightly and kissed her on the fore head. Kikyo smirked and hugged him again. They laid down and stayed like that for awhile.

Kikyo looked up at him. "Tell me you love me"

Inuyasha smiled, "I love you,Kagome."

Kikyo froze.

* * *

Jakotsu had been at Sodachis house for over an hour. They were watching a movie on the couch. Sodachi had his arm protectivly around Jackies shoulders and Jakotsu was resting his head on Dachi's arm.

Jakotsu looked over at his new boyfriend and smiled. Sodachi obviously felt him looking, so he looked back, and leaned forward.

Jakotsu closed his eyes and parted his lips, and felt his heart fly with the wings of the thousands of butterflys currently inhabiting his stomach. Sodachi leaned more into the kiss, and held Jakotsus cheek, ever so lightly with the tips of his fingers.

The couple immediatly broke apart when they heard somthing crash behind them. Sodachis father was standing in the doorway, looking both angered and shocked, and two brown grocery bags lay awkwardly on the floor at his feet. Sodachi looked surprized and Jakotsu, embarrassed.

Sodachis fathers fist came flying down across his sons jaw. Jakotsu screamed and hit him over the head with the nearest heavy thing he could find. It turned out to be a vase, and Sodachis dad came crashing on the floor.

Sodachi looked panicy and screamed at Jakotsu."We've gotta get out of here! Fast! I won't let him hurt you!" He took Jackie by the hand and ran out the door.

He jumped in his car, with Jakotsu in the passengers seat, and they drove off to Mirokus house.

"I'm so sorry..." Cried a confused, surprised, and cery panicked Jakotsu. Sodachi rubbed his thumb over his boyfriends hand comfortingly. "I love you" he whispered.

* * *

The girls were at Kagomes house watching happy feet, each had a gallon of ice cream.

"I turn straight men gay." Said a morbid Sango.

"I hate phones." Said an even more morbid Ayame.

"I Hate my life. I'm going emo." Said the most morbid; Kagome.

They each took another tablespoon full of there ice cream and continued to watch the movie.

"I wonder where Jakotsu went." Said Ayame thoughtfully.

"With any luck, somwhere with Sodachi. I set them up on a date."

Both girls looked at her and grinned. They were so happy for their best friend.

Suddenly, the phone rang, and Sango picked it up.

"Moshi moshi?" Said Sango.

"Ah, my beautiful angel. How are we today? I've been missing the wonderful cusiony feeling of your perfect rear against my cursed hand."

Sango fumed and hung up.

"Sango?...Sangooo?" Asked a confused Miroku, until he heard the dial tone. He sighed.

"She digs me." He said to no one in particular.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Here you areeee**

**Hopy you like**

**personally, it's my favorit chapter so far, im quite proud of it :)**

**R&R S'il vous plait :)**

**Gracias,**

**Amanda-0x**

**A.K.A Fluffyluver666**

**XoX**


	11. KissKiss

**Lost In Your Eyes, Found In Your Heart,**

_I Do Wanna Love You_

_When You See Me Come Runnin,_

_And I Do Wanna Try_

_Because if falling for you girl is Crazy_

_Then Im goin out of my mind;_

_**For The Nights I Cant Remember - Hedley,**_

**HeyGuys!**

**Sorry it took so long, Iv been soo busy!**

**I had 2 oral reports to do, Scared me outta my wits. Iv had homework up the ass, And I also as wayy out of mood to write. But here it is, Im quite Proud of it too :)**

**Thankiess :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kouga paced his room, the phone in his right hand, his head in his left. He was debating wether or not to call Ayame.

Finally, comming to a conclusion, he threw the phone on his bed, and raced out the door, picking up his jacket as he exited.

He got in his car, a huge smile on his face as he drove to his well-wanted destination.

'I'm going to do it.' were his last thoughts before completely engulfing himself in the radio, letting his heart drive.

Kikyo froze, shocked and Inuyasha gulped.

"I'm so sorry! I guess I was just thinking of a..joke...Kagome told me once and since it was her that told me, her name just popped into my head!" The Inu-hanyou said lamely, trying to cover up.

Kikyo calmed down a bit. "It's okay, I understand. We can still be together!" she beamed at him, obviously fake.

Inuyasha sighed and hugged her to him. He inhaled deeply, and could almost swear he could smell the familiar jasmin-vanilla sent wafte through his nose. He shook his head and sniffed again, and all he got was the over perfumated sent of Kikyo's hair. 'She tried so hard to cover her real sent, not that I mind. She smells like paint naturally. Ironic how Kags always called her plastic. Oh Kagome...I'm sorry, I know I'm hurting you, but you don't know how much you're hurting me. This isn't even close to the pain I get from loving you...I have to move on.'

Inuyasha sighed again and hugged Kikyo harder, trying to erase the picture of that beautiful smiling face that seemed to glow even brighter then all the stars in the sky, and the long silky hair that smelled so good when it entangled his nose. He tried to forget about Kagome.

Kikyo heard him sigh, and knew what he was thinking about. She grimmaced and hugged him back tighter. In a sickly sweet voice she whispered out. "Oh my wonderful Yashie." He closed his eyes, he really wished she wouldn't call him that. Only Kagome called him that. He somtimes felt like Kikyo did it on purpous.

Kikyo smiled evilly and buried her face in his chest. She would win over his heart. She didn't care how, but she would.

Kouga arrived at Ayames house only moments later, and ran up to the front porch. He noted that both her parents sents were stale, meaning they had only been there this mourning and hadn't been home from work since.

He knocked on the door and listened to the delicate pitter of her footsteps running down the stairs.

As soon as Ayame opened the door, he crashed his lips down on hers, in a much needed and much waited for, passionate kiss.

She opened her eyes widely in surprise, then slowely shut them and kissed him back. She snaked her arms around his neck and tilted her head slightly, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

Kouga slowely pulled back, needing air, and looked her deeply in the eyes. He noticed how much brighter her beautiful emerald eyes were sparkling on this day. He pecked her lips once more, and she blushed deeply.

Ayame inverted her gaze down to a now very interesting rock on her porch, until she felt the male demon lightly tip her chin up with his thumb and index finger, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Ayame, I love you. I've always loved you and I have a feeling I always will. I don't know if you feel the same way, but I certainly hope so, because I don't know how much longer I can live without you. You are the air I breath, the beating in my heart, and every thought that passes through my head. I couldn't picture myself with anybody else..."

He was cut off before he could say anything else by a pair of ruby lips crashing down on his. He could smell the salt before she actually started crying. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes, worry written all over his handsom face. He quickly turned it into a smile when he realised how big hers was. She wasn't crying out of greif at all. These were tears of pure joy.

"sniff, Are you asking me out, Kouga Ookami?" she asked peachily, blinking the tears out of her eyes, and smiling through them.

"That depends on if you'll take me" He stated, seeming less cocky then she'd ever seen him in his life.

She nodded her head and through herself on him. He hugged her back, and took her hand, sliding somthing tiny on her ring finger of her right hand.

She looked down and saw a beautiful silver promise ring, with a gem in the middle, lilac in color.

She looked at him again and almost started to cry.

"The day that jewel stops shining is the day I'll stop loving you. Should I mention it's been in my family for years, and it's still the brightest thing on this earth, except for your eyes, of course." She laughed and hugged him again.

"I love you Kouga." She mumbled into his ear.

"I love you too Yamayy" he smiled back. For the first time in his life, the smile on his face reflected the smile of his heart.

Miroku was pacing around his room, Jakotsu and Sodachi holding hands on his bed, watching him. They were both getting disy.

"Whats on your mind Miro?" asked Jackie, worried. He'd never seen him so confused in his life.

"Make Sagno love me!" he blurted out. He looked at Jackie with tears almost in his eyes. Jackie smiled at Sodachi, who decided not to say anything.

"Calm down, we'll help. But you've got ALOT of training to do then, and alot to learn on how to REALLY treat a woman." He said calmly. Miroku smiled and nodded.

"Anything for her..."

Sodachi smiled to himself, knowing that Mirokus request wasn't going to take much work at all.

He then leaned over and kisses his boyfriend right below the ear.

Jakotsu giggled. "Stop it! You know what that does to me, Not in front of Miroku!" he giggled and his boyfriend laughed a more manly laugh.

Miroku turned white and ran out of the room, shutting the door.

"Now you can do it." Blushed Jakotsu, while Sodachi was already leaning towards him, grinning.

Kagome was still at home, when she decided she couldn't be hurt anymore. She needed to forget Inuyasha.

She then dialed up a number she knew wouldn't refuse.

"Hello? Hojo?...It's Kagome...Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to do somthing with me tonight," She sighed into the phone when he told her he'd be right over. She knew this would be hard.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OOOHHH Kougas so sweet :)**

**Oh no! HOJO?! Not that faggot. (obviously to people who are ACTUALLY gay im not meaning that offencivly. Cuz well...look at the sweet scenes between Jackie and Dochi :P) Anyways. Omg you have no idea how much I wanted to break up Kikyo and Inuyasha, but I can't. Not right now.**

**I DO know HOW I'm gonna break them up though:D**

**Thats a good thing.**

**Anyways, There was chapter 10 of "Lost in your eyes, Found in your heart."**

**Dont mind this, Its me showing my appreciation to you all in 6 DIFFERENT LANGUAGES:D**

**TE AMO:) spanish.**

**AISHITERU:) Japonese.**

**ICH LIEBE DICH:) German(apparently...)**

**JE T'AIME:) French.**

**I LOVE YOU:) English.**

**TI AMO:) Italian.**

**Gracias,**

**Amanda-0x**

**A.K.A Fluffyluver666**

**XoX**


	12. WhoKnew?

**Lost In Your Eyes, Found In Your Heart,**

_Waiting for your, _

_Call im sick, call im angry_

_Call i'm desperate for your voice, _

_listening to the song we used to sing,_

_In the car, do you remember,_

_butterfly, Early summer,_

_Its playing on repeat, just like when we would meet._

_Like when we would meet. _

_Cuz i was born, to tell you I love you;_

_**Your call - Secondhand Serenade,**_

**Heyy y'all! wow, the reviews are pilin up :)**

**Im hoping to draw more people to the storie, cuz I dont think my Summary is very good, so if somone wants to write me a better one, That would be awesome:)**

**And yes it would be ackknowledged.**

**:D**

**please?**

**lmao, anyways thanks everyone for the reviews, and heres Chapter 11**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Miroku called everyone over to his house to share the whole Sodachi/Jackotsu incident with the rest of the gang. They had a right to know, they were, after all, their best friends too.

Everyone was surprised at first when Koga and Ayame walked in hand in hand.

And even More surprized when they kissed.

But they quickly got over it, and everyone sat down. Kagome noticed Inuyasha wasn't there, and frowned.

Miroku stood up. "So...how many of us knew Jakotsu was gay?" The gang smirked and everyone raised their hands.

"Okay, thats a good number of us. Now how many knew Sodachi was gay?" Only Sango, Mioku, Sodachi and Jakotsu raised their hands. Everyone else looked around at eachother, clearly surprized.

"And how many knew Jakotsu and Sodachi were dating?" The same four people raised their hands while the rest looked at Dachi and Jack, smiling and congratulating them. Miroku spoke up again.

"And how many knew that Sodachi has a very homophobic father that now won't let him back into the house?" Everyone looked shocked, and Sodachi frowned, before getting pumeled with hugs from the girls of the group, and Jakotsu.

"Want me to go over there and kick his ass?!" Kouga asked. Sodachi shook his head. "Hes still my father..." Kouga frowned and patted him on the back.

Then the door opened, and Inuyasha walked in, holding somones hand. "Sorry I'm late guys, I had to pick up Kikyo from the mall."

Kagome looked pissed off, and Kikyo, being the little snake she is, noticed and smirked. "What'd I miss?" The gang was fuming at him, especially Kagome.

She then looked at the gang appologeticly. "I gotta go home for supper guys, I'm sorry." She said, walknig out the door, her voice breaking a little bit.

It didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha. "What's with her? Is she okay? ..Are YOU guys okay?" he asked, for they were all looking at him, clearly angry.

"Inuyasha, get out of my house, think about what you've done, and then come back and see me when your skankless." Miroku said, while glaring daggers at Kikyo.

Kikyo faked a shocked look and started crying. "Yashie! You're friends hate me!" Inuyasha then pulled her into a hug and whispered soothing nothings into her ear while rubbing her back, not noticing the smirk on Kikyo's face.

"Go wait in the car baby." he whispered and she left.

"I can't beleive you guys! I thought you were my friends! How can you treat the person I love like that?!" He asked, fuming.

"The person you love?! Dude, You know it's Kagome! You've TOLD us! How can you break her heart that way?! That slut out in you're car is just a copy! And if you'd get your nose out of your ass, you'd be able to smell how fake she is!" Shouted Kouga at him. Inuyasha shook his head and glared. "Kagome doesn't love me like that you sick bastard so don't even pull that shit! And Kikyos not fake! God that's what you get for thinking you had True friends! I guess its true, no one could ever love a Hanyou! No one except Kikyo..." With that, he turned around and headed out to his car.

Ayame and Jakotsu started crying, while Kouga looked dissapointed, rubbing Ayames back. Sango hugged Miroku and he wrapped his arms protectivly around her, knowing full well it wasn't the time for any goping, and Sodachi comforted Jakotsu by whispering to him and trailing soft kisses on his neck.

This wasn't a happy day for the gang.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Kagome got home and Immediatly started crying. She shoved her face in her pillow and let out a loud scream.  
"HOW COULD YOU BRING THAT BITCH INTO OUR GANG?!" she screamed, balling her eyes out and throwing things.

She looked in her mirror, and softened her cries.

"I guess I wasn't good enough for him...I thought he meant what he said that night during truth or dare with the Gang..." She smiled sadly then her smile twisted into an angry frown and she punched her mirror.

She ignored the small cuts on her hand from the shards, they weren't big, and went to bed, crying herself to sleep.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Inuyasha sat in his car and sighed.

"Alright, where do you wanna go Kikyo?"

Kikyo smiled and tarted naming off millions of places, the smile never leaving her face.

"Uhm...You're not bothered by this at all?" He asked, slowely.

"Why would I care what your dumb friends think about me? A Perv, A Tomboy, Two Fags, a red head, a guy with a ponytail and a stupid slut who copys me. Should that bother me? You can do much better anyways." She whispered the last part seductivly in his ear.

He twitched a little and breathed deeply.

"They're still my FRIENDS Kikyo, don't say that shit about them!" he said, swinging his arm slightly and knocking the luke-warm coffee left over from before they went to Miokus. It stained Kikyo's white skirt.

"OH MY GOD YOU STUPID HALF BREED! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY SKIRT!

Take me home, RIGHT NOW! I'm billing you for the dry cleaning."

Inuyasha froze after the half breed comment and looked at her, his eyes flashing from a pale red to a beautiful gold and back again. "Get. Out. Of my car." He forced, his voice dripping with venom.

Kikyo, to scared to do anything else, got out and shut the door. She then tried to shout out apologies and "I love you's" She even tried more of her fake tears. This time, they didn't work.

"We're over." he said, then ran over her foot and sped off, back to Mirokus house.

He came in, and immediatly ran over to Sango and Ayame, kneeling before them since they were on the couch, hugging them around the waste and shoving his face in their stomachs. "I'm so sorry..." He mumbled, while both girls patted his hair, carful not to touch his ears.

Jackie and Sodachi came over and rubbed his back while Miroku and Kouga smiled. They knew the bitch would fuck up eventually.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Kagome sat waiting at a restorant, looking beautiful. She was dressed in a blue dress that had a slit going up her thigh and sparkly black heels. Her hair was done up nicely, and her makeup looked professional.

She was waiting for her date, Hojo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Outside, Inuyasha was standing there, with Hojo backed into a wall. "Get out of here, wuss."

"B..B...But Kagomes W..Waiting for me in there!" he tried to sound brave.

"I'll tell her you got sick and had to go home. Now LEAVE!" he growled menacingly.

Hojo tried to run away home, but stumbled on his own feet. Getting up, he ran out of there as fast as he could.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Kagome sighed. She was just about to get up and leave before someone stopped her.

Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder, and whispered softly. "Is this seat taken?" He pointed to the seat across the table.

She frowned. "Yes. It is. Shouldnt you be out with Kikyo?" She spat.

He frowned. "No...I learned that not many people are accepting to Hanyous and their friends. So i let her go. Besides, She was taking up all the time I wanted to spend with my best friend."

Kagome smiled and nodded to the seat in front of her.

The night seemed perfect, as the two friends began to catch up, Kagome forgetting all about Hojo and focusing on her one true love before her.

'It'l still be awhile before I get up enough courage to tell him...He ruined that last time...' she thought, but she was okay with that. They were still best friends, after all and thats all she could ask for.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**YAY! Finally, no more Kikyo:)**

**R&R :D**

**showing my appreciation to you all in 7 DIFFERENT LANGUAGES:D**

**TE AMO:) spanish.**

**AISHITERU:) Japonese.**

**ICH LIEBE DICH:) German. **

**JE T'AIME:) French.**

**I LOVE YOU:) English.**

**TI AMO:) Italian.**

**IK HOU VAN JOU:) Dutch. (Thank you Lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl for the translation)**

**Gracias,**

**Amanda-0x**

**A.K.A Fluffyluver666**

**XoX**


	13. DontTalk ImWatchingBambi!

**Lost In Your Eyes, Found In Your Heart,**

_Theres somthing that I cant quite explain,_

_Im so inlove with you,_

_Never take that away._

_And if i said a hundred times before,_

_expect a thousand more,_

_never take that away._

_And expect me to be calling you to see,_

_if your okay,_

_when im not around, askin if you love me,_

_I love the way you make it sound;_

_**calling you - Blue October,**_

**Heyy y'all!**

**Sorry i havent been updating. Holidays! i went to BC to visit my mom.**

**But heres chapter 12! Enjoy :)**

**R&R**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of his cellphone ringing on his nightstand. He sighed and looked at the caller ID.

"Fuck Kikyo...It's over why won't she stop calling me?!" the silver-haired demon let out a frusterated sigh.

The phone stopped ringing, and he rolled his eyes when he saw that he had 17 missed calls from her. This mourning.

Suddenly, it started ringing again, and this time he picked it up and shouted harshly into the phone.

"Kikyo if you call ONE more time I'm calling the cops!"

"Next time, remind me to leave you alone when your on your periode." laughed a surprised Kagome.

"Sorry Kags...I got 17 missed calls from her! Shes practically a stalker!" Kagome laughed at him and he frowned on the line.

"Thanks for the support Kaggy..."

"Sorry, but anyways you wanna come over? I'm bored and I need somthing to amuse me." Inu laughed slightly and shook his head. "Sure, but next time call later! God, how early is it anyways?"

"Early? It's four in the afternoon..." Inuyasha sweatdropped then sighed into the phone.

"Alright, just gve me some time to shower and I'll be right there. Te Quierro Mi Amiga." Kagome laughed at the horrid accent he had when he attempted spanish then hung up. She sighed and smiled to herself then went into the bathroom to freshen up before he came over.

At about 5, Inu jumped through her window, trying to be sneaky and scare her, which turned out to be a total bust when he tripped over the carpet, yelped and broke a lamp.

Kagome stood at the door frame and looked at him blankly. "Good going, wonderboy. We have a front door you know, and as an extra bonus, its lampless. Less things to break." She shook her head as he looked up at her and smiled innocently.

She smirked then smiled all to sweetly. "I got movies for us!" She stated. The look on her face told Inu he was a goner. And that proved to be right when she held up Bambi II.

"I love disney! Let's go watch it in my room!" She squealed, pulling the now hesitant hanyou into her room. He sighed to himself. She really wont ever change.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Tag! You're it!" squealed a playful Jakotsu, lightly tapping Sodachi's shoulder in their childish game of tag. Miroku was on his chair, reading a book, and raising his eyebrow at the two of them. Dachi then laughed and took off after his boyfriend. He jumped when he got close enough, tackling Jackie down, and the two started making out in the middle of the floor.

"Alright, Thats it. Im going to Kagomes house! Later!" Miroku said quickly, getting up and running out of the house like a bat out of hell.

He got to Kagomes and wasn't surprized to see a sleeping Inu Hanyou, with drool dripping from the corner of his mouth, on Kagomes bed and her wide awake watching what seemed to be one of the Bambi movies. He rolled his eyes and sat on Inuyashas stomach, waking him instantly.

"Sorry, bro, didnt see you there." He said cheerfully. Yasha glared and kicked him, sending him flying off the bed. "Whoa! Violence never solved anyones problems!" Miroku said, getting up and dusting himself off.

"SHUT UP IT'S THE PART WHERE BAMBI ALMOST DIES!" Kagome screamed and glared at them. The two boys immediatly silenced and paled, deciding it was best to not say another word until the movie was over and Kagome was happy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So sorry it took so long to update...Writers block and procrastination...im on march break with nothing to do, so there MIGHT be more chapters comming, but im not promissing, because usually when im tired of a story, im tired of it for a long time... :\ you guys can try and send in ideas to help me out and get out of my writers block though, It would be greatly appreciated! lol, so yeah, Thanks again guys! oh, and i also went back and corrected the last chapter, im thinking of doing that with all of them, since i dont pay alot of attention to what i write alot of the time, and also go back and correct the lyrics cuz i got alot of lyrics wrong, i realized when i was sinigng them, it was a half-ass job, i must say, and im sorry :( lol anyways So yeah, reviewww!**

**R&R :D**

**showing my appreciation to you all in 7 DIFFERENT LANGUAGES:D**

**TE AMO:) spanish.**

**AISHITERU:) Japonese.**

**ICH LIEBE DICH:) German. **

**JE T'AIME:) French.**

**I LOVE YOU:) English.**

**TI AMO:) Italian.**

**IK HOU VAN JOU:) Dutch. (Thank you Lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl for the translation)**

**Gracias,**

**Amanda-0x**

**A.K.A Fluffyluver666**

**XoX**


	14. Wanna Be A Hindu?

**Lost In Your Eyes, Found In Your Heart,**

_If Somone Said Three Years From Now_

_You'd Be Long Gone_

_I'd Stand Up And Punch Them Out_

_'Cuz They're All Wrong_

_I Knew, Better_

_Still You Said Forever;_

_**Who Knew? - Pink,**_

**Heyy y'all!**

**Sorry i havent been updating. Holidays! i went to BC to visit my mom. And then i got writers block...which i still have but im trying! lol keep them reviews comming, and also keep the ideas comming!**

**But heres chapter 13! Enjoy :)**

**R&R**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giggles and moans could be heard from upstairs, where a certain two wolf demons were 'playing' under the covers.

Finally, both their heads emerged, sweaty and dissheveled.

"That was, once again...Amazing" sighed a blissfull Ayame as she cuddled into Kougas chest.

"Everything you do is amazing, babe." he whispered, kissing the top of her head. He smiled, while thinking to himself how happy he was with her in his arms.

Suddenly, his cellphone rang, so he got up to answer it, not even bothering about pants, while Ayame stayed in bed, checking him out.

"Hey-low?...Yup, she is, but why didn't you call her cell?...Oh, sorry it must be downstairs...None of you're buisness what we're doing!...yeah hold on. Its for you" he stated, passing his cell to Ayame.

After some chatting and gossiping, and an agreement on somthing, she finally hung up. "We're going to Kagomes later, everyones gonna sleep over." She beamed.

Raising his eyebrows and dropping them in a seductive maner, Kouga asked, "Do we have to actually sleep?"

She giggled and through a pillow at her boyfriends head. He caught it, dropped it, laughed and went back to bed with the woman he loves.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

After getting off the phone with Ayame, Kagome went back to watching yet another disney movie with Inuyasha.

Half way through The Little Mermaid, Inuyasha got up and stopped the player.

"Inu! I was watching that!" Kagome frowned. "Kagome, we've watched 6 disney movies! Now its my turn to pick! And I pick...This one!" He said, taking Saw III out of the case. Kagome looked wide eyed. "Inu you know i can't watch gory movies..."

He seemed unphased and slipped the disc into the DVD player. He went back to the couch, and Kagome grabbed hold of him when the movie started.

Every scary scene she would get closer and closer, clinging on him tighter and tighter. He smirked to himself. 'Old trick, but never fails.' were his last thoughts before slipping his arm around her waste to hold her tighter.

"Kagz, don't worry its all fake. They're acting!" he said, kissing the top of her head. (A/N, like what a friend would do, my best friend does that to me all the time :P hes the best.)

When the movie finally ended, fortunately for Kagome - who would now not get any sleep for 3 weeks, the doorbell rang. Kagome opened it to reveal Sango standing there, with her arms full of every kind of chips there is and a pillow case filled with old halloween candy. Miroku was behind her, carrying her sleeping bag, his sleeping bag and both their sleepover packs.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Ayame and Kouga got up with a shot. They had over...uhm...'slept'.

"Oh My God I told Kagome I'd be there by 4 and it's now...6:30! Get up!" She screamed, running franticly around the room, getting clothes and taking them in the bathroom to take a shower. Kouga tried to follow her, but she locked him out.

Finally after 20 minuts, she came out wearing jeans and a green halter, deciding to keep her hair down. She looked on her cell phone and noticed she had 18 missed calls. 'Oh shit Kags is going to KILL me...' she bit her nails, nervously. "KOUGA COME ON!" she screamed.

Kouga came running down the stairs in jeans and a muscle shirt. She kissed him quick on the lips then ran out to the car.

When they finally got to Kagomes house, they were greeted by a food fight. Ayame ducked behind the couch and Kouga went to grab some chips to throw. He aimed a handfull at Inuyasha, who quickly saw it comming and shoved Kagome in front of him.

"YASHA! That's so mean! I'll get to back!" she screamed, and then started running after him. She almost caught up to him and he ran into her room and tried to hide in the closet.

"You know it works better when you're already IN the closet when i get up." The raven haired teen told him, before jumping on him and making them both fall to the ground. She then started tickling him, and him, being a very ticklish demon, couldnt control her. She started laughing at how much he was laughing and stopped touching him.

Inu used this to his advantage, flipping them over and sitting on her stomach, then poking her repeaditly in the forhead, same spot, just between her eyebrows. "You wanna be a hindu Kagz?" he asked. "Stopp it! thats annoying!" He just kept on poking. (A/N my brother used to do this to me all the time...it started to hurt after awhile and u get a dot on ur forhead.)

Inu was laughing some more and Kagome just looked right pissed off. Finally, he stopped and admired his work. Kagome had a perfectly round, bright red dot on her forhead. He howled with laughed and she just fumed on the floor.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Kikyo was limping around in her room, trying to think up a plan to get Kagome away from _her_ Inu yasha. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in her head and she called up a number.

"Naraku? Yes, it's Kikyo. Remember how you owe me that favor?..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**There you are guys, There might be a susprize in later chapters involving Kouga and Ayame:O**

**Anyways, tell me what you think!**

**Sorry the chapters are so short, I'm still in Writers block mode, but im trying! just for you guys!**

**R&R :D**

**showing my appreciation to you all in 7 DIFFERENT LANGUAGES:D**

**TE AMO:) spanish.**

**AISHITERU:) Japonese.**

**ICH LIEBE DICH:) German. **

**JE T'AIME:) French.**

**I LOVE YOU:) English.**

**TI AMO:) Italian.**

**IK HOU VAN JOU:) Dutch. (Thank you Lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl for the translation)**

**Gracias,**

**Amanda-0x**

**A.K.A Fluffyluver666**

**XoX**


	15. Naraku

**Lost In Your Eyes, Found In Your Heart,**

_Have another drink and drive yourself home_

_I hope theres ice on all the roads_

_so you can think of me when you forget your seatbelt_

_and again when your head goes through the windsheild;_

_**Seventy times 7 - Brand New,**_

**Hey guys, I'm not getting as many reviews as i was hoping for, Maybe my summary or the story im writing just isnt that appealing.. \ which sucks. but oh well, im thankful for the ones who are reading, I love you all:)**

**R&R**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The gang were sitting in Kagomes living room, doing Kareoke. Kagome picked Kougas name out of the hat first, so he went. He decided to sing "With you". The whole time he sang, he was looking Ayame in the eyes. Kagome secretly took out her digital Camera and snapped pictures of them.

'They're so lucky...You can see the love in their eyes when they look at eachother.' She snuck a quick glance Inuyasha's way, and giggled to herself at how he was covering his ears while Kouga sang.

She thought Kouga had a wonderful voice. They all did, the whole group. Sango was the only really great dancer though.

Sango was up next. She sang "I don't need a man" by the pussycat dolls. She strut her stuff while she sang, doing both beautifully. 'She could become a star one day. She's amazing at everything. And she's so beautiful.'

Kagome laughed as her friend really started workin it and at the end, everybody clapped.

"You know, you might not need one, but I'll be happy to be there if you want one." grinned Miroku, his hand inching toward her---SLAP.

"Keep your hands to yourself and we'll talk." the tall brunette rolled her eyes. Miroku got starry-eyed and grinned widely, dispite the large red handprint on his left cheek. "Hey that's a maybe!"

Sodachi got up and grabbed the mic. "I wanna go! My turn!" he set it to the song 'feeling small' by Marianas Trench. His soft, silky voice flowed through the room and everyone stopped talking.

'_This one's of you, taking your pills,_

_somtimes forget, and thats okay I guess,_

_This one's of me, on my sisters wedding day._

_All my faces, They all were wasted._

_Your barely breathing I know,_

_What if its startin to show?_

_And i know, it wont ever change,_

_but it hurts the same._

_This ones of me_

_throwin up for you, _

_I'm paler still_

_and thats the way u wanted it,_

_this ones of you,_

_certain of cancer!_

_In all my faces, _

_they all were wasted _

_on feeling small_

_your barely breathing, I know,_

_and now its startin to show,_

_and I know it wont ever change_

_but it hurts the same._

_Our fever broke somwhere behind July,_

_And remember how i weighed 135._

_(and we collide)_

_All my faces, they all were wasted,_

_on feelin small, _

_your barely breathin I know,_

_and now its startin to show_

_and i know, it wont ever change_

_but it hurts the same._

_This one of me,_

_losing my weight,_

_feelin afraid...'_

The whole gang stood shocked, at the beautifull song and at his unexpected talent. Most of the girls had tears in their eyes and the boys were wide-eyed.

"Was it...bad?" asked a suddenyl self-concious Sodachi. They all shook their heads no and smiled big. "That was FUCKING amazing!" shouted Sango, in all her polite glory.

Inuyasha got up to get a drink, when it was Kagome's turn. Thanks to his super-hero senses, he could hear Kagome sing from there. She decided to sing "Bubbly" from Colby Caillat.

_I've been awake for a while now  
You got me feelin like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place  
chorus:  
It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under covers staying dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore  
(repeat chorus)

What am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just mmmmm

And it starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose

Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

And it starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin' shows  
'cause you make me smile baby  
Just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight

Wherever wherever wherever you go  
Wherever wherever wherever you go

wherever you go  
I always know  
'Cause you make me smile  
Even just for a while

Everyone smiled big and clapped.

"Man, we should totally make a band. Dachi and Kagz could be the lead singers! And Sango could be the leadiest singer!" said Kouga, excitedly.

"Kouga, leadiest isnt even a word, dork." Sango said, while the rest laughed.

"Whatever...so...Lets go to the mall." he said, in a totaly unrelated note.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

When the gang got to the mall, it was crawling with teenagers. They made their way to the arcade and sat on the toy motorcycles.

"Guy's I'm thirsty, I'll be right back." said Kagome, making her way to the food court.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Kagome went up to the counter at burger king and asked for a coke. She was getting the money out of her pocket when a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Let me, here" said a mysterious man, giving the change to the cashier.

"Oh, thanks so much that's so nice of you" blushed Kagome. She looked at this guy, he was not half bad. At all.

He had long black hair down to his hips and wavy, and red eyes. His eyes looked to kind to be an evil red though. He had a beautiful smile full of pearly white teeth.

"What can I do to repay you?" She smiled at him, still blushing slightly.

"Just bless me with the sound of a beautiful womans name," He took her hand, kissing the back of it.

"Kagome, and you?" she giggled slightly.

"Naraku, please to make your aquantance, Miss Kagome.."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OH OH:O**

**Anyways, tell me what you think!**

**Sorry the chapters are so short, I'm still in Writers block mode, but im trying! just for you guys!**

**R&R :D**

**showing my appreciation to you all in 7 DIFFERENT LANGUAGES:D**

**TE AMO:) spanish.**

**AISHITERU:) Japonese.**

**ICH LIEBE DICH:) German. **

**JE T'AIME:) French.**

**I LOVE YOU:) English.**

**TI AMO:) Italian.**

**IK HOU VAN JOU:) Dutch. (Thank you Lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl for the translation)**

**Gracias,**

**Amanda-0x**

**A.K.A Fluffyluver666**

**XoX**


End file.
